


As strong as Daryl

by MagB



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagB/pseuds/MagB
Summary: She was lost, lost and terrified. But Sophia would survive and grow to be as strong as Daryl.





	As strong as Daryl

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot that imagines which would have being Sophia's thoughts while she was lost and a lit bit more of hers and Daryl's relationship.
> 
> English is not my first language, so if you notice any mistake I'll be happy to know.

She was lost, lost and terrified. Rick had told her to keep the Sun on her left shoulder and run back straight to the highway and she tried, the hardest she could but it did not to mattered in the end. Every part of the woods she looked at seemed to be the same, green, humid and claustrophobic despite its endless immensity.

Sophia thought about her mother, she should be so worried about her. The little girl remembered her blue eyes filled with tears and it broke her heart to think that, this time, she was the cause, sadness filling her young heart at the same time her body grew tired of walking searching for a way out of the forest. She started to cry, sobs hurting her dry throat and causing twinges of pain on the sides of her head, the scariests thoughts infiltrating the darkest corners of her exhausted brain. She would never see her mother again, feel her warm hug or listen to her sweetie stories before bed, no she was going to die instead and become one of those walkers that killed people alive to satisfy their endless hungry and her group, the people she loved, would hate, fear and be disgusted by her. She would die alone, scared and soon. That made panic spread all over her body.

That was the moment she remembered Daryl´s story, the one he had told her only a few days after his and Merle's arrive at the camp. That day Sophia's father was once again screaming at Carol, the little girl was sitting next to Carl and Lori while everyone tried to pretend nothing strange was happening. Daryl approached her for the first time ever, a little smile on his rude face and a more relaxed posture.

“You're Sophia, right?” he had asked after finding a place by her side. She waved her head in an affirmative way, eyes never leaving the ground. “Do you wanna hear a story Sophia?”

She blinked her eyes at that, Carl and Lori stopped what they were doing and paid attention the he man who was looking at the little girl in a sympathetic way.

“What kind of story?” he smiled, a first and real smile.

“You know, once when I was about your age I got lost in the woods for like nine days.” That caught her complete attention, making her forget her father's loud voice, she listened to his story eagerly, big green eyes sparkling at how he had survived and found his way back.

After that day, to her, Daryl was the bravest person in the world. He would never be bitten by a Walker and would always survive, no matter how hard things became and that was how Sophia would survive too. She was going to be as brave as Daryl, waking up at the first sight of the morning light she would search for her way out of the woods and back to her mother and Carl and Daryl and the whole group. The little girl would stay alive and then, just maybe, they both would be friends and Daryl would teach her to hunt and how to help to protect everyone she cared about

Sophia would survive and grow to be as strong as Daryl was, she would be a warrior, a survivor.


End file.
